1. Field
The present disclosure relates to sensor systems, more specifically to sensors exposed to vibrational forces.
2. Description of Related Art
Thermal sensors used in high temperature, high vibration aerospace or off-road vehicle applications can require the use of sensitive components such as bi-metallic elements or pressure transducers and switches. These components are typically integrated into a rugged housing assembly that typically is filled with an inert gas or free air volume.
This free air volume is required to permit the micro-movements needed for the thermal sensors to perform their function, respond to a thermal excitation, and report an alarm condition. Due to the geometric arrangement of the internal components, traditional thermal sensors tend to fail at high vibration levels, especially when combined with excessive thermal loads. This is despite the fact that it is desirable for many sensors to function even after being exposed to fire, explosions, and high vibrational scenarios.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved thermal sensors. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.